iMight Like You
by missmarymack06
Summary: It's the end of there 9th grade year, and they have all decided to study for there finals together...what will happend? Read to find out... :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
iMight like You

* * *

"Hay" Carly said on her way down the stairs to the kitchen to her older brother, Spencer.  
"Good Morning, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked  
"I'll get it my self…why are you so excited…?" she asked reaching for a bowl  
"We have a new neighbor." He said and went back to his room, Carly dismissed this fact as her brother being her brother, and went on making her breakfast.

It was the end of the school year so Carly and Freddie were slightly worried about there finals. Sam on the other hand would rather eat a leg of ham than study with Freddie.  
"Sam…come on you are going to fail and have to stay in the ninth grade." Carly said  
"I know but why do I have to study…such a waste of time…"  
"I know, we can all study together…It will be fun…" Carly said  
"That is a good idea…" Freddie said  
"Okay…I'll study with you guys but there better be ham…"

Everyone laughed; they were in the iCarly studio thinking up new ideas for the new episode. The discussed and talked about what to do, and if they could with the technology they had. "Freddie, do you have that program ready?"

"Yeah it should be done downloading in about…." He walked over to his computer, "ten hours…" he said  
"Ten hours…wow…" said Carly  
"It's a big file what do you expect." He said  
"DINNER!!" Spencer yelled from downstairs and they all three got up and went downstairs, Spencer had everything out on the table, and both Sam and Freddie stayed for dinner.  
"Carly what's with your brother, he's acting…I don't know…normal…?" Sam asked  
"I don't know he was like that this morning." When dinner was over, Carly and Sam did the dishes.  
"Hay, I am going to get the mail."  
"Okay see you in a few…" she said

Carly and Sam were left in the apartment by them selves. So they got to talking.  
"…you know what I have noticed…" Carly said  
"What?"  
"You and Freddie haven't been fighting as much…you seem to be tolerating each other…" she said  
"…yeah you're right…" Sam said  
Sam had been thinking that for a while now, it had been a couple weeks, now that they had been mostly civil to each other, and pretty much respected each other.  
"I don't know maybe I'm just maturing…" Sam said rinsing out a glass. She seemed distracted the past few weeks. She had been getting in to less trouble, going to all her classes, and over all getting better grades.  
"Sam is there something going on…?" Carly asked  
"…well…" Sam started.

* * *

Spencer was in the lobby getting the mail; he was looking through the stack of envelopes when he looked up. There she was the new neighbor. She was tall, but shorter than Spencer, brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi" He said casually  
"Oh hi…I just moved here…I think we are just down the hall from each other."  
"Really?" Spencer said with a smirk  
About ten minutes later, Sam had gone home and Spencer was still not back from getting the mail, 'he'll get back when he get's back…I guess…' Carly thought to her self. She got ready for bed and was studding in her room. She was thinking, 'I had no idea what was going on with Sam, why she had changed so much in such a short amount of time…I wonder if he knows…' She heard the front door open and close.

"Hay, what's going on…?"  
"Just a little bit of studying before bed…what took you so long…?"  
"Oh…I met the new neighbor. We got to talking…" he said "well I'm going to bed…see you in the morning." He said  
"Yeah…night…"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
iMight like You

* * *

The next couple weeks seemed like they flew by. End of the year things were getting taken care of parties were had and everyone seemed to have a good end of the year.  
"Hay Sam, when are you going to tell…?"  
"Carly! Carly! Where are you!!..." Spencer yelled just walked in the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What? What's going on…" she said coming out of her room Sam right behind her.  
"…Our new neighbor, she is amazing…you would like her…"  
"…really that's great…can it wait…I am kind of in the middle of something with Sam?"  
"Sure…I'm going to sculpt something…" he said and ran into his room and shut the door.

"Is it ask Carly for advice day…?"  
"More like week…but really you need to tell him how you feel…are you going to go through high school like this not able to concentrate on anything…I know you want more for your life than what you have now…so do something about it…" Carly said  
"I know you're right…my years of slacking are over, Carly…I am going to go home study and do my homework…correctly."

"Good girl…I'll text you later…"  
"Okay bye."

Sam left, and walked slowly down to the lobby.

"…now to go see what Spencer wanted…" She said as she knocked on his door.  
"Come in." he said  
"Okay so what's going on with this new neighbor…"  
"Carly she is amazing, I know…you have to meet her…"  
"I'm sure I will…" she said "How is she so amazing…?"  
"She has something about her you already know her…"  
"Okay, what is her name?"  
"I don't know…yet." He said, "But I will find out…"  
"are you going to eat…?" she asked him  
"Maybe…I really don't feel like it right now…"

"Okay well I'm going to eat something and study…then I'll be in my room…probably sleeping…" she said with a smile  
"Okay…I'll see you when…you're done sleeping…" he said with a smile back  
"Night."  
"Night." He said back  
Carly went back to the kitchen and made herself some dinner, studied a couple things and went to her room and decided to text Sam.

**When are you going to tell him?**

Sam text back in record time 5 seconds.

**soon i have to think bout it first  
**  
The answer made Carly sad, she text back an idea,  
**  
u should tell him on the last day of skool  
****  
great idea thnks carls gnight**

**ttyl  
**Carly set her phone on her night stand and went to sleep. Couple more weeks passed by and it was the last week of school.  
"Sam are you ready…you know what this last week is…right?"  
"Yes I do, and I want you to know that for the last four weeks, I have done all my homework and paid attention in all my classes…I have a B average right now…if it wasn't for him…I don't think I would have done so well…" She said  
"Sam…that's amazing…great job…"  
"Thanks Carly, now I know why you guys are more stressed out than I am." Carly just laughed.

Finally the last week of school started and the finals were passed out, and for once in Sam's life she was ready for every single one of the tests. At last Friday had arrived; the school had a party for everyone who had not missed more than three days. Thanks to Carly, Sam got to go to the amazing party. The three of them spent the entire afternoon together, pizza and a whole gym of things to do. The day had ended and the group had decided to hang out at Carly's place.

Carly was getting some drinks out of the fridge, when Sam came up to her. "Can you give me and him some alone time?"  
"Yeah…how long do you want?"  
"Maybe like five minutes." She said, "Yeah…that should be long enough."  
The trio spent a couple more minutes together before Sam gave Carly the signal.  
"I have to go to the bathroom…be right back…" she said  
Sam calmed herself for the next couple of minutes. "Hay Freddie…" Sam said "I need to tell you something..."

* * *

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
iMight like You

* * *

School had been out for a week. Sam had told Freddie how she felt and what she had done to better herself for next year and how she was going to be a better person. This is how it went down:

"Freddie, you know I passed all my finals, and I raised all my grades. I actually have a future. If it wasn't for you…" she said  
"I did hear that you did a good job on your finals, and class work…but why is it cause of me…?"  
Sam started to pace around Carly's apartment. "I don't know what it is but there is something in me that make me want to impress you…"  
"I actually am impressed, you worked your butt off for great grades, and you did a good job." Freddie said

"…My next step…I am sorry. For everything I have ever done to you, said, or thought about. I don't know why I felt like I should have done it. Maybe it was to get your attention. I don't know maybe it's because I like you…" she said the last part slipped out, she wasn't going to say it, not yet at least.

Freddie's eyes were wide, he stood up then sat down, it was big news to him. "You like me…how can you like me…? No this doesn't work…you were going to go out with someone else I was going to go out with Carly and we would be happy like that…turn our trio in to a quartet." Freddie said rambling.

"Except Carly doesn't like you…I do…I'm sorry…just the way it worked out I guess…" she said sitting down, holding her head in her hands, elbows rested on her knees. Sam was working hard on keeping all the tears in her eyes, but blinked them out and they fell on to the floor. The next thing she knew she was being held, but Freddie.

"You don't have to…" she said trying to hide her sadness  
"…I want to…"  
She leaned into his embrace and they sat there talking about what might happen this summer. When Carly came back from the 'bath room' she was happy that her friends could make things work.  
"Feel better Sam?"  
They jumped Freddie scooted away from Sam, " Yeah I feel better."  
"You knew…?" Freddie asked  
"Yeah Sam told me like 4 weeks ago."  
"Wow…Sam…you should have said something before." He said "Well I have to go. I'll see you guys later." He said walking out the door.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
"Sam, what do you think he will do?" Carly asked sitting down  
"I don't know reject everything that I have said and ignore my feelings…"  
"Okay, well you want to stay over…"  
"No, I want to go home for once…my mom is out of town this weekend."  
"Okay. See you later…"  
"Later." She said walking slowly by his door. Sighing as she did and left to go home.

The next couple of weeks, was filled with problems. Freddie had yet to say anything back to Sam. Spencer was still talking about his 'mystery hot girl' the new neighbor, which Carly still had not met.

"First off I would like to know your name…" Spencer asked he had followed her, they had shared an elevator ride.  
"My name…I'm surprised you don't already know me…I know a friend of yours…" she said " but that's okay…" she said with a smile  
"What friend of mine do you know…?" he asked  
"Never mind, do you want to get some dinner…like tomorrow night…?"  
"Yes, love dinner…" Spencer said  
"I'll come over at 7ish"  
"Sounds great…see you then…"he said  
Spencer ran as fast as he could back to the apartment, "Carly! Carly!! Carly!!!"  
"What?"  
"I got a date with the new neighbor."  
"Do you know what her name is?"  
"Still working on that one."  
"Okay." She said  
Spencer spent the rest of the time he had into what he was going to wear on his date, where they were going to go and what was going to happen, after the date. The next day time could not go faster, as Spencer could not wait for the date.

"Spencer just be calm down and relax…7 will get here when it gets here." Carly said  
The day ticked slowly by and finally it was 6:55, "Okay its almost 7ish…how do I look?" Spencer asked Carly  
"You look great…perfect for you first date." She said with a smile  
There was a knock at the door, "Hello, come in…" he said  
"Thanks."  
"I would like you to meet my sister, Carly."  
"Hi, I'm Stacey." She said shaking her hand  
"Nice to meet you…" she said back  
They left and Carly was left by herself for maybe five minutes, when someone knocked on the door. Carly answered it, "What's up?" she asked opening the door

"I want to talk…about Sam."

* * *

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
iMight like You

* * *

Spencer's date went well. They went to a small little diner and talked and ate, then ate and talked some more.  
"So you said something about knowing a friend of mine? What friend do you know?" He asked getting a spoonful of sundae  
"…you might know wait hold on a second…" she said and reached behind her head, to her head band and pressed something. When she push the button her headband started to blink funny colors, and shapes.  
"That is the coolest head band I have ever seen." Spencer said  
"Yeah, I got it from my friend…Harry…" she said with a smile  
Spencer smiled, "Yes, harry…why didn't I figure that out…I don't know who Harry is." He said  
"Harry is a friend of Sock-o's." She said  
"…really…I didn't know…" he said  
They talked more about random things, and finally decided to end the date; he walked her back to her apartment. "This was nice." She said  
"Yeah it was…I really had a great time…so can we go out again?"  
"Yeah I would like that." She said pulling a pen out of her back pocket and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me sometime…" she said with a smile. They said their goodbyes and she shut her door.

Spencer couldn't wait to call her but he did anyway. When he got home Freddie and Carly were sitting on the couch and talking about something he thought to be private.  
"I'll just be in my room." He said quietly  
"Okay." Carly said looking up at Spencer, then back down to Freddie  
"I don't know, she really has impressed me, she has great grades. I never thought she would get out of junior high without straight F's." he said  
"Yes, she has worked hard." Carly said, "…to see her work that hard just make happy…it was a lot for her to do." She said  
"Yeah…I know…and she has been getting in to less trouble." He said  
"Yes that is true. Okay so the big question…do you like Sam?"  
"I don't know…I mean she is attractive, but she has been very unkind to me in the past and…"  
"…but she has apologized for it." Carly reminded him  
"Yes, she has." Freddie sighed this whole thing was confusing, and was a lot to take in, within the couple weeks that it had been let out.  
"Okay answer these questions, without thinking."

"Would you save your computer from a fire?"  
"Yes."

"Would you ever fail a test."  
"No."

"Do you like Sam?"  
"Yes."

Freddie's mouth dropped open. "Yes, Carly I like Sam." He said a wave of relief washed over him like a cool mountain spring. It was refreshing, and he liked the feeling.  
"Okay. Thanks Carly…" he said getting up to leave  
"No problem. You needed help and that's why I'm here. I'm sure if I had a similar problem, you would have helped me out too."  
"Yeah you're right." Freddie said

Freddie left Carly's apartment, and went over to his own. His mom was already asleep, so he went into his room and got ready for bed. He was trying to find a way to let Sam know that he liked her without it being too cheese or ridiculous. He wanted to be real and genuine. He thought about what he was going to say and how to say it. What to do, what he was going to wear. He thought about this, there was a lot to think about but he had a plan. Trying to find something to occupy his time, he got online. Sam had been on for hours probably playing an online game of some sort. In reality, she had been waiting up for him to get on. The digital clock on his desk read 2:30 AM it was late, Freddie didn't usually stay up this late, but things were different. All the thinking and analyizing when to tell Sam, when out his head when he double clicked her name and type in a message.

Sam was just about to log off when Freddie logged on. Her heart started racing. 'What if he messages me…what do I do?' she asked herself. 'I'll answer him and be as neutral as I can.' She said in her mind. A couple seconds later, a message popped onto her screen.

**Freddie: Hay what's going on…why you up so late? **He asked nervous fingers drummed on his desk.

**Sam: Just playing some online games…you know…what's up with you?** She asked

**Freddie: Just got done talking to Carly…about you…**

**Sam: Really…what ya talk about…?**

**Freddie: How much I really do like you.**

Sam threw her arms in the air she was so happy.

**Sam: So you really do like me your not just doing it b/c I liked you first…?**

**Freddie: No, I honestly have feelings for you and random enough Carly helped me find them…**

**Sam: that is random, do you still like her?**

**Freddie: As a friend**

**Sam: That's cool, when did you idk stop liking her…?**

**Freddie: …it's been a while now…midway through this year, she changed something about her idk what it is but something has changed.**

**Sam: that happens sometimes…what are you doing tomorrow…want to hang out?**

**Freddie: Sounds great…txt ya later…im so tired…**

**Sam: yeah ttyl**

**Freddie: Night **

Sam went to bed feeling great; it had been a very long time since she had felt this way. She curled up with her pillow and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Yay! Now we know what's going on...! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story it makes me smile everytime I get the emails...so keep them comming...! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
iMight like You

* * *

The next few weeks were strange, as Sam and Freddie actually got along. Sam had to be thinking about the time she spent with Carly and Freddie. She tried to split her time evenly but she always wanted to spend more time with Freddie.  
"Do you want to get a smoothie?" Freddie asked Sam  
"Sure…" she said with a smile

They left and went to the Groovy Smoothie, ordered and sat down with their smoothies and began to talk.  
"So…" Freddie started  
"Yeah…"  
"…yeah…well my mom wants me to go to a camp…"  
"Really…what kind of camp…" she said sipping the smoothie  
"…well she let me pick but she wanted me to 'make friends' from somewhere else." He said, he was already sad about it. "I picked a camp, about technology and how to become a better computer person. You know to be better at…well yeah…"  
"Sounds like fun, you should go…you would really learn a lot." Sam said with a smile  
"Its three weeks long…and in Austin, Texas."  
"…three weeks? In Texas…" Sam said trying not to spit her smoothie all over Freddie  
"I would have told my mom otherwise but, she has already paid for it and there is no refund. Not this late at least." He said  
"When do you leave…?"  
"…in two weeks." He said averting his eyes he didn't want to look at Sam in the eye.  
"…Its okay…you want to go learn and your mom wants you to 'make friends' this will be good for you." She said trying not to cry.  
"It's okay…I'll be back before you know it…besides we can text, talk on the phone and chat online…so it won't be three weeks without me, I just won't be here."  
"Yeah…just that one small detail…" she said looking in Freddie's eyes, tears in her own.  
They spent the rest of their time in silence, finished their smoothies and left the building hand in hand.

Spencer had asked the mystery hot neighbor out for anther date, whose name is Stacey.  
"Hay, Stacey its Spencer. How's it going?" he asked  
"Hi Spencer, I'm just working on something's…how about you?"  
"Just thinking about you…and our next date." He said  
"I was thinking about our next date too…and I was thinking about having dinner at my place and you and your sister can come over for dinner." She said  
"…sounds great." He said they continued to talk about things and eventually ended their conversation.

When Carly came home from hanging out with Sam, she was told the good news.  
"Hay, Carly guess what…" Spencer said in his excited voice  
"What's up?"  
"We are having dinner at Stacey's house tomorrow night, she wanted to have both of us over…cool right."  
"Sounds like fun, actually." She said sitting down on the couch.  
"Is there something wrong." He asked  
"Well no not really, you know about the Freddie and Sam deal right…" she asked  
"Yeah, continue…" he said  
"Well, Freddie's mom wanted Freddie to go away this summer to learn about some new things and make new friends as well, she let him pick the camp. He did and Freddie picked a camp in Austin, Texas."  
She said  
"Oh, Sam and Freddie just got together and now he is leaving, I get it."  
"Yeah, it's been kind of hard being between them right now…because they both are asking me how to deal with this but they really should be talking to each other." She said  
"True that, you know what will get your mind off of things?" He asked "Peppy Pizza…" he said getting his coat.  
"All right, we'll see."  
When Spencer and Carly came home she felt way better.  
"See, I told you pizza cures everything." He said  
"…I know…" she said with a smile

* * *

Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
iMight like You

* * *

Spencer was trying to find inspiration for his next work of art. He was thinking about what made him happy, and then Stacey popped in to his mind. He was busy with the whole Stacey thing that he almost forgot about the dinner thing.  
"Spencer, you know you have about an hour till we go over to Stacey's for dinner…" she said  
"…AHHH…your right! I'll be ready in about 30 minutes." He said from his room  
Carly sat down on the couch waiting on Spencer and his lack of know what time it is, when her phone buzzed. It was Sam.  
**what if he finds a new girl at camp?  
**Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, and texted back, **why would he? he has you…  
**a few seconds later, Sam texted back, **ur rite im worrying for nothing…thnks **  
Carly put her phone on silent and wasn't going to answer anymore text messages from anyone until she got home from the dinner.

Right as Spencer said he was ready.  
"How do I look?" he asked  
"Amazing." She said with a smile  
they waited a bit more and then left to come over to Stacey's apartment. Spencer knocked on her door.  
"Hay guys come on in." she said  
her apartment was smaller than theirs, but had a style that both Carly and Spencer liked.  
"What's for dinner" Spencer asked.  
"Lasagna" she said "but first a small salad and homemade bread sticks." She said with a smile.  
"Nice" Carly said  
They spent the whole time talking and having a really good time. They got to know each other better. Which is why Stacey had asked for both of them to come over.  
"This has been fun but I have some friend issues to deal with, you wouldn't think I was rude if I left you to alone would you two alone?"  
"No, not at all…" she said getting the door "thanks for coming I know it must have been weird being here with me and your brother…" she said  
"…actually I had fun. Thanks for inviting me…" she said  
Carly said goodbye and when back to her apartment, she had ten unopened text messages from Sam.

Stacey was pleased with Carly and her brother, she was determined to make this a long term relationship. She found comfort in knowing Spencer, and the fact he was just down the hall was even better.  
"So Spencer what do you do for a living?" Stacey asked  
"I am an artist."  
"really…you're kidding right?"  
"Nope, I went to law school for three days but it wasn't me…I wanted to express myself my way."  
"I know exactly how you feel…" she said  
"…really, how do you know how I feel?" Spencer asked  
"Well…I am an artist as well…" she said with a smile  
"wow." He said this was like a dream come true, not only did he find a smart, sexy, fun girl to be with but they shared a passion. "What do you work with?" he asked  
"Oils, acrylics, some water colors. What do you do…most of the time." She asked  
"I mostly do sculptures." He said feeling lesser than the artist he was  
"that's cool, I could never sculpt anything but I'm pretty handy with a brush, and mixing colors. I really think that is what I am best at."  
They spent the next couple of hours just getting to know each other and spending the quality time together, until Spencer's phone buzzed. It was Carly.  
**u kno its 12:30? ps dont let her go…she is amazing… **Spencer smiled at what his sister has said, **  
**"Did you know its 12:30?" he asked  
"I did not." She said  
"I should get back to the apartment, you know and sleep." He said  
Stacey had been sitting next to him, but got really close to his face, "Spencer…" she said quietly, "may I kiss you?"  
"I would be insulted if you didn't" he said quietly back  
She kissed him on the lips, softly. The only thing she put in it was her honest 'like' for him.  
"So can I come over tomorrow?" he asked their faces still close.  
"Yeah…come over when ever…" she said  
"okay well" he said standing up and walking to the door, "This was amazing…thanks for having me over." He said  
"No problem." She said back

They said their goodbyes and she shut the door behind her and sighed a happy sigh. Things were working out after all.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
iMight like You

* * *

Sam sat on Freddie's bed and watched him as he packed his suit case. "Why do you have to leave?" she said in a winy voice  
"…because my mom thinks I don't have any friends…besides you and Carly." He said quietly his door was open and his mom was in the other room  
"She doesn't know you very well…does she?"  
"No, not really. I mean we are really close, but I have grown up and changed a lot."  
"Yeah."  
"So do you want to go to the airport with me?" he asked  
"Yeah that would be nice, Carly can come to so your mom doesn't, well you know."  
"Good Idea." He said zipping up the large bag.

Meanwhile a crossed the hall, in Carly and Spencer's apartment Spencer was showing Carly the new sculpture. "What does this say to you?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes."  
She took a moment, this piece was different than all the other pieces he had done previously.  
"I can tell you took a lot of care in making this, you took your time. You really like her don't you." Carly said  
"…yeah…I do." He said quietly, "Can you really see her, in the sculpture."  
"Yes, I can. Does she know that you like her that much…?"  
"I think she does." He said, "

A few moments later and there was a knock at the door, it was Freddie and Sam. They were coming over for a small goodbye; see you in three weeks party. Spencer was making his special spaghetti tacos.  
They all had a good time and laughed and joked around for the time they had. Then Freddie's mom came over. "Freddie, it's time to leave for the airport." She said  
before that Sam had been laughing and now she had a very serious look on her face. She really didn't want to be by herself for three weeks. She wanted to spend that time with Freddie, and Carly.

They loaded in to the airport shuttle and Carly worked it out so that Sam and Freddie got to sit next to each other and Mrs. Benson didn't really notice. They talked about something mostly everyone was quite. They finally arrived at the airport, and Mrs. Benson checked Freddie in, and he got all his luggage out, and ready to be put on the plane.

"Are you excited about the camp?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you. We just started our relationship I'm just worried that you are going to find someone else while I'm away." He said looking down.  
"Really? Oh my gosh?! I was worried that you were going to find some other chick in Texas." Sam said.  
"That's kind of random." Freddie said. They both felt a little bit better about the whole thing.  
The airport intercom announced his flight was about to board, and the final goodbyes were made. Freddie hugged his mom, then Carly and then Sam. If anyone was paying attention, they would have noticed that Freddie and Sam hugged longer.  
"Have fun and don't forget to use sunscreen." Mrs. Benson said waving goodbye to her son.  
"Mom! I will! Bye."  
Freddie turned to leave on the plane, handed the lady his boarding pass, and walked down the hall to the plane. About ten minutes later the plane took off and Freddie was on his way to Texas.

"Watching him leave is the hardest part." Carly said to Sam on the way back to the apartment complex.  
"Yeah, it's just the three weeks that's the easy part…"  
"These three weeks are going to go by fast. I will be no time before he is home." Carly said  
"Yeah…sure…no time." Sam said, "Easy yeah…okay."  
"I'm sorry, wanna stay the night?"  
"…yes…do you have any ham?"  
Carly laughed.

* * *

Yay! an update...it probably bc i have time and a working computer... :D

Hope ya'll like! :D


End file.
